The subject matter of the invention concerns the anisotropic diffusion phantom for the calibration of any diffusion MR-DTI imaging sequence and a method for the calibration of any Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scanner by using anisotropic diffusion models based on the “b” matrix, which is a quantity specific for every magnetic resonance (MR) imaging sequence and MRI scanner that are used, employed in the examination of biological tissues, solids, amorphous materials and liquids.
In the prior art, the values of the “b” matrix that were needed to calculate the diffusion tensor were determined analytically and separately for every diffusion MR imaging sequence and MRI scanner; the results were approximate only due to the complex formulae used in the calculation. Alternatively, a single value of the “b” matrix that was assumed for the entire volume of the object in question was used for the calculation of the diffusion tensor.
A disadvantage of the diffusion tensor calculation methods known in the art is the large contribution of calculation errors as the approximate “b” matrix values are used and a lack of any spatial distribution of the “b” matrix is assumed. Therefore, it is rather difficult to determine the water diffusion fluctuations in the object examined by using an MRI scanner properly, precisely and quantitatively, and the reproducibility of the results is non-existent. Distinct MR sequences occur for various MRI scanners; in consequence, the results are discrepant and hardly comparable. The results are fraught with errors as it is impossible to precisely determine the “b” matrix values.